runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
Clan:Sandstorm
Welcome to Sandstorm We are a PvM/Skilling and social clan. We focus on bossing, helping each other with earning xp and levels. Our rules set in order to make you a friendly atmosphere so that all players of different ages and nationalities can enjoy playing the game to its full potential. We pride ourselves on creating a place where players can share their experiences, knowledge and memories, make new ones, and most of all, have fun. Clan features : * Social Community * Range of Experienced players * Skill and Quest help * PvM - KK,GWD 1,GWD 2,Nex, Araxxi * Daily events - including boss masses, minigames etc * Boss teaching including roles * Clan wars * Tier 6 citadel with 3 avatars So, why join us? Our clan chat is active with a community that feels like a family. Most of all, we have great people always ready to welcome new guys to be a part of our family. Rules: Here at Sandstorm we try and create a friendly atmosphere within the Clan and encourage everyone to get along and bond so that may continue. You should respect higher ranks and listen to what they have to say. As stated in the rules failure to do so may result in you being banned either temporarily or permanently. The following will not be tolerated within our Clan Chat:- -Begging. -Scamming and luring. -Botting. -Persistent use of offensive language/topics. -Failing to listen to warnings from higher ranks. -All Jagex rules apply. If you have any problems or questions you can contact the following Clan Staff by PM in-game: Sirbrialot ; Active Nun ; Skelebones ; Viz ; Milk Drinker ; Rtyrolia About Us Our Motto: Make gains. Win games. Keywords: Community, All Skills, Friendly, International, Social, Events, Loyalty, Quest and skill help, Everyone Welcome, PvM, Bossing Clan Citadel The citadel is located through the portal at the clan camp near Falador (you also can get there through the portal in Priff). After you enter the portal (from whichever world you was on) will be taken to citadel world, once you are there you can click on the map to open citadel clan interface and teleport to whichever skill plot you want to do. Skill plots. Skill plots are the areas where you will collect the resources for upkeep. You will be able to gather limited ammount of resources, ammount of which is shown in minigames section and is called "Resource cap". You can start capping at citadel once it has reset. Citadel resets on Friday (approx 10-11am). Once you capped - you can claim bonus xp from our quatermaster in the keep. Clan Fealty For capping each week at citadel your fealy rank will increase. With it you can earn extra xp while using skill plots, so you will receive +15%, then +30, and finally +45% bonus on xp gains. When you achieve clan fealty 3 ( which is +45%) you will be able to claim xp from our clan cloak (you can get it at falador clan camp). If you miss a week , your rank will drop down on 1 point. Events We try to host as many events and competitions as we possibly can. Events and competitions are a great way to get to know your clan mates, have some fun and yearn some lvls and cash. We try to maintain pvm events with skilling events balanced.Please, feel free to contact one of the leader ranks in clan to suggest your own event or competition. Ranking System Admin- Awarded to Generals who show loyalty to the clan and our values. Being active, friendly and helpful in our cc. Upholding clan Rules and showing an ability to defuse situations. Making an effort to upkeep our Citadel and encouraging/teaching others how to do so. Organiser- Awarded to admins who go the extra mile. Persistence in their admin role. Showing an interest in clan management and improvement. Creating and hosting events for people if required. Consistent effort to upkeep our citadel. Co-ordinator- The ultimate staff member. Organisers who show genuine leadership qualities and have shown the ability to keep the clan running as it should. Good judgement and an effort to recruit players suited to the clan. Showing good judgement of other clanmates and candidates for the admin role. Shown an ability to manage citadel and set targets. Shown innovation and a positive impact to the clan as a whole. Overseer, Deputy owner & owner. These ranks are given to the select few, long standing members who constantly show they are a Core part of our clan. People who show that they can lead by example, manage all aspect of a clan and have the confidence to make vital changes and take us in new, improved directions. Admin duties : Clan rules : - Uphold the rules of our clan - Ensure the rules haven't been broken and if they were - make a sufficient warnings, so that clan mates are aware of the rules, settle disputes in a calm mature manner - If you feel that a kick in necessary - please discuss it with other admins if possible - If the clan mate is kicked be sure to put him in ban list Helping the clan : - Encourage clan mates to help the clan and each other - Recruit new members to the clan - Make the clan mates aware of citadel resets, capping, upcomming events - Capping weekly at our citadel - Planting the clan vexillum (if possible) Clan avatar - Dissmiss avatar after using it (or when you would need to log out) - Tell the clan where and on what world you will be using it after avatar has been summoned - Tell the clan when you are planning on dissmissing avatar - If capping at the citadel, please be sure that you summoned right avatar - and that your avatar would be set to the collection of resources Join To join our clan, please pm Sirbrialot or Rtyrolia in-game, or join our guest clan chat for an invite :) Category:Clans